The Captain and the Reporter
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Clark Kent aka Superman can live indefinitely without aging as long as there is a yellow sun. In the 23rd century, he interviews Earth’s new hero – James T. Kirk. His world will never be the same. Clark/Jim slash.
1. The Captain and the Reporter

Title: The Captain and the Reporter  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Superman, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Clark Kent (aka Superman) can live indefinitely without aging as long as there is a yellow sun. In the 23rd century, he interviews Earth's new hero – James T. Kirk. His world will never be the same. Clark/Jim slash.

*****

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clark Kent," the reporter introduced himself, reaching out a hand in greeting.

Jim let his eyes wander up and down that tall body. Most people would think the man was lanky, but Jim could tell that it was just the carefully-designed cut of the suit. There were some serious muscles under there - muscles that the man didn't want anyone to see.

Jim knew all about hiding in plain sight. He hid his genius IQ underneath his playboy facade - this man apparently hid his muscular physique underneath sloppy suits.

The real question was why.

Jim was going to find out - by getting underneath that suit.

"James Tiberius Kirk," he purred in response, shaking the man's hand in a firm grip. "And the pleasure is mine."

The man - Clark - blushed adorably. Jim admired the attractive features hidden behind the clunky glasses.

It was actually kind of cute.

"So what do you want to know?" Jim asked, sprawling on the sofa in his San Francisco apartment.

If he had to give interviews, he might as well have fun while doing it, right?

And it was certainly fun watching Clark's intense blue eyes rake quickly up and down his prone form before averting with a blush.

The shy types were always so much fun to seduce - and almost always more than worth it in the end.

Clark cleared his throat, taking out an old-fashioned notepad and a pen. Jim admired the reporter's large, well-formed hands as he fumbled with the paper.

"I just have a couple questions, Mr. Kirk," Clark said shyly, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as they slid down.

"Please, call me Jim," he replied with his best seductive smile and sultry bedroom eyes.

Clark blushed deeper. Jim thought he saw a flash of red in those blue eyes before the man slammed his lids shut.

"We already have the details of your heroic rescue," Clark said, turning their attention back to the interview. "But the readers want to know more about you personally. Do you have a significant other, Mr. Kirk?"

"I'm looking right now, Clark," Jim replied with a grin. "And if you insist on addressing me by title – it is captain now. I find that's much sexier than 'mister' - wouldn't you agree, Clark?"

The reporter squirmed in his seat.

"J-jim," he stuttered. "Please answer the question."

"I already did, Clark - weren't you listening?" Jim asked saucily. "I don't have a significant other at the moment. I'm looking."

The two men locked eyes through Clark's thick glasses, and Jim smoothly rose from his prone position on the sofa to straddle Clark's lap.

The man didn't push him off.

"Mr. Kirk - Jim," Clark corrected himself. "This is unprofessional."

"Of you or of me?" Jim asked with a grin, squirming a bit in the reporter's lap.

Clark was so warm - his skin was even hotter than Spock's, and that said a lot. Jim pulled back a bit to look at his pretty face once again - those lips were only second to his own - and reached his hands up to remove his glasses.

"Superman, huh?" he questioned glibly. "That's actually really sexy. I like my partners strong - my male partners, at least."

Clark sputtered.

"C-captain...Mr. Kirk - I do not know what you're talking about," he denied.

Jim smiled.

"Genius-level IQ, Mr. Kent," he stressed the last bit with a smirk. "Even though I try to hide it. I'm not quite as oblivious as everyone thinks. You're hiding in plain sight as much as I am - though your secret is admittedly much larger."

"How did you know?" the man asked, his posture straightening and his jaw tensing and his eyes narrowing - the change in just his body language was remarkable, and if Jim didn't know for certain that he was Superman before, he definitely knew now.

And you just don't refuse to answer Superman's questions. That's not on. Because even though Jim saved Earth - it was only the once, and Superman still has hero seniority here.

"First, I noticed right away that your suit is purposely designed to hide some serious muscles. Second, your eyes momentarily flashed red before when I turned you on. Third, your skin is very warm - too warm. Warmer than my Vulcan friend. Fourth, your glasses don't actually have a prescription. They're clear - to help hide your distinctive eyes. And five? I accidentally kneed you in the groin when I climbed into your lap and you didn't even flinch," Jim concluded with a smirk.

That got him a single blink in response.

"You just did in minutes what took my arch-nemesis years, my wife months, and my best friend hours to figure out," Clark said in a shocked voice.

Actually - Superman said that. Superman had a much clearer voice, and he didn't have Clark's Midwest accent. He didn't have an accent at all, actually.

"Hm...well, arch-nemesis is Lex Luthor - I know that healing factor of his extended his life indefinitely," Jim mused. "I don't know who the wife is - or was. You have been around an awfully long time. And I'm guessing the best friend is Batman aka Bruce Wayne aka the man who implanted his consciousness in a robot so he could fight crime forever."

Clark blinked.

"How - how did you know THAT?" he asked - and this time it was Clark's voice.

The peculiarities in this man were just...fascinating, to quote Spock. Jim thinks that he has finally met someone who can keep him entertained.

"I was the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest, back in the day," Jim admitted, still grinning. "I hacked into the Watchtower database once upon a time - found a lot of sensitive information, and nobody ever caught me. There was a lot of information on Batman - including his secret identity. It gave me enough information to connect him to that mysterious figure in Gotham that everyone swears can't die. Oh, and if you kiss me to try to suppress my memory - let me tell you right now that one of my best friends is a telepath, and the next time we meld he will just unlock it all again."

Clark blinked once again in shock.

"You're something else, Mr. Kirk," he admitted with a wry grin.

"Call me Jim or call me Captain," the Starfleet officer requested. "I refuse to answer to Mr. Kirk. It makes me feel like a cadet again."

Strong hands came up to grasp his hips and intent blue eyes gazed into his own.

"You can call me Kal," the alien whispered softly before scooping down to steal a chaste kiss.

It was Jim's turn to blink.

"Kal," he breathed softly, rolling the alien name on his tongue. "I like it. Now - let's see if you can make me scream it."

With that, he fisted his hands in that silky black hair, pulling Kal's head forward for a kiss. It was so hot to know that he could not have budged the man had he not acquiesced, and Jim could not help but squirm in arousal at the thought of all that tightly leashed power fucking into him.

He pulled back with a gasp, panting for breath, and whispered, "Bed."

The next second he found himself naked on his back on his bed, an equally naked Kal braced on his forearms above him.

Jim blinked dizzily.

"I think I'm going to like this whole superpowers thing," he purred sexily, reaching up for another passionate kiss.

One of Kal's warm hands pinched a sensitive nipple, and the other trailed down his stomach to grasp his erection. Jim broke away from the kiss, wondering how Kal was suspended above him without bracing his weight on the bed - and then he realized something.

"Holy fuck - you're floating," he gasped in pleasure, Kal's warm hand stroking him softly. "You can fly. Why are we doing this on a bed? I vote for mid-air."

Kal stopped for a second, blinking down at him.

"You're not scared I'll drop you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Fuck no. First, danger only gives me a thrill. Second, you're Superman - which means there's only an illusion of danger. Even if you somehow managed to drop me, you're way faster than gravity - I'd be caught before I hit the ground," Jim responded glibly, fisting Kal's hair at the nape of his neck and trailing his other hand down to caress that muscular chest.

The next thing he knew he was about a foot from the ceiling, looking down into playful blue eyes. His gaze went past Kal to look down upon the bed, and he shivered at the thought that his lover was fucking floating.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered throatily.

Kal chuckled, reaching up to suck and lick and nip at that sensitive point behind his ear. God - he could probably see his nerves and blood vessels with that vision of his. It was cheating to find hot-spots that way.

But Jim definitely approved, especially when Kal pulled back to blow lightly on his neck.

The air was chilly - ice breath during sex.

And then that hot mouth leaned back down to suck marks onto his neck, and Jim shuddered at the pleasurable difference in temperatures.

There would definitely be no getting bored with this lover.

Jim sucked his own fingers into his mouth as Kal set out to make necklace of bruises to decorate his skin.

And that just made Jim think about the fact that there was absolutely no way that he could mark Kal - but that didn't mean that he couldn't try.

James Tiberius Kirk did not believe in no-win scenarios, after all.

Though as Kal manhandled him so that his chest was even with that hot mouth -it was sucking wetly on his left nipple as a hot hand pinched his right - Jim began to think that this was an all-win scenario.

A super-strong, gravity-defying, perfect bodied (and faced) lover with super stamina and hidden depths - such as an eidetic memory, hotspot-defining vision, ice breath, and an above-average temperature?

Jim was already thinking about making this arrangement a forever kind of thing.

He would even be willing to give up all other lovers to do it, if this fuck turned out to be as mind-blowing as he suspected.

Jim took his fingers out of his mouth and quickly stretched himself with one, two, and then three fingers.

A quick glance down told him that he maybe needed a fourth - but he was about two seconds from coming with just his sensitive nipples being stimulated as a hot, hard body effortlessly held him mid-air - so he removed his fingers from his ass to gather the pre-cum from the tip of his cock and add it to Kal's, smearing it over that hard, hard erection.

It would have to be enough.

Jim tried to squirm his way down that body to line up that cock with his hole, but Kal held him tight.

And there was no way that Jim could move if Kal didn't want him to. Matching his strength against Kal's would definitely not work.

It's a good thing he was clever.

"Kal," he panted breathily, widening his bright blue eyes and sticking out his lower lip. "I want you to fuck me. Please, please fuck me. I feel so empty, and you're so big and hot and hard, and I can't wait for you to fill me up. And then I want you to tip us around so the only thing keeping me from falling to the beg is the strength in your magnificent arms and the way I'm speared on your gorgeous cock as you thrust into me again, and again, and again."

He finished his plea by grinding his own erection into Kal's washboard abs and rubbing his leg against Kal's stiff cock.

"You..." Kal panted as he detached his lips from Jim's aching nipple. "Are an insufferable tease. Be careful what you ask for, because I could literally fuck you to death if I wanted to."

And was it fair that even Kal's threats were hot?

Not that Jim took it for much of a threat, but Kal seemed pretty serious.

"I'll say 'Batman' if I really want you to stop," Jim promised, once again trying to squirm his way down Kal's body to get the gorgeous cock to fuck him.

"'No' and 'stop' work just the same," Kal told him as he flipped them over mid-air.

And yes, it was just as sexy as Jim thought it would be to be suspended in mid-air with nothing but those strong arms keeping him from falling.

"But after the third or fourth time I orgasm, I'm probably going to be saying 'no' and 'stop' - but I won't really mean it," Jim replied saucily, tilting his head another kiss.

Kal growled and complied with his unspoken demand for a kiss, ravaging his pliant mouth.

And then that beautiful cock found his spit-slick hole, and just - pushed.

Jim felt like he was on fire. Kal's skin was so hot against him and inside him, and he didn't think that he'd ever felt such a wonderful penetration.

"Please," he whimpered a bit as Kal stilled inside him, giving him time to adjust. "Fuck me."

And that last bit was an order.

One that Kal gladly obliged. He began to thrust in and out of Jim's tight hole at a frantic pace, his stomach rubbing against the human's fierce arousal.

It didn't take time at all before Jim released in-between their two bodies, and the contractions of his inner muscles made Kal orgasm as well. Jim shuddered as hot semen flooded his insides, bombarding his prostate and setting off aftershocks throughout his body.

Kal stilled inside him momentarily, and then he started moving again.

"Fuck," Jim moaned.

Kal was still rock hard.

Jim wrapped his legs around Kal's waist, thrusting up against that body and gentling the pace a bit as Kal slowed to the one he set. Jim was still too oversensitive from his orgasm, and he shuddered violently every time that gorgeous cock pressed against his prostate.

"How...how many times can you cum?" he questioned, panting.

Kal smirked down at him.

"I told you - indefinitely. As many times as you want until you say 'Batman'," Kal smirked.

Jim just stared up at him for a second.

And then he smirked back and purposed clenched his inner muscles around that hard cock.

It was going to be a long, long night...

*****

_A few hours later..._

Jim shuddered through another orgasm as Kal slowly and gently penetrated him from behind. He was lowered face-down onto the bed as Kal resumed his long, slow thrusts.

Warm semen flooded his insides for the - Jim did the math with his sluggish brain - seventh time that night.

Jim had come five times himself, and he honestly had to admit his limits.

"Batman," he murmured softly.

Kal stilled immediately, pulling out gently and allowing his erection to soften. He laid down on the wet spot - temperature didn't bother him - and effortlessly lifted Jim onto his chest.

Jim melted bonelessly onto that warm, muscular chest as a strong hand ran through his mussed hair.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Kal asked softly. "You're covered in semen."

"Mmm," Jim hummed back. "I can't move."

"You don't have to," Kal reminded him. "I can hold you."

Jim smiled at him blissfully, nodding slightly and rubbing his face against that warm chest.

"You'll stay the night?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Kal replied as he gently picked Jim up and brought him into the bathroom.

He used the sonic shower - though Jim did have the option of water, Kal was not good at gauging what temperature would be acceptable for humans, and he didn't want to burn or freeze his lover.

Besides, he had a feeling that Jim would not let himself be towel-dried like a child.

So he gently maneuvered them both into the shower, letting it clean them quickly. He carried Jim back into the bedroom, setting him down gently on a chair as he quickly and efficiently stripped the dirty, wet sheets from the bed and replaced them with new ones.

And then he gathered Jim back into his arms, lying on his back with Jim's head pillowed on his chest.

His lover was asleep as soon as they got settled, and Kal couldn't help but smile fondly. What an interesting human...the first one to truly capture his attention in decades.

Kal wondered what it would take to keep him...

They would talk in the morning, and he would find out.

He had a feeling that Starfleet was going to get a special news correspondent aboard the Enterprise...


	2. Permission to Come Aboard, Captain?

The morning after their amazing love-making, Jim could not move.

"I think you broke me," he pouted, lips still swollen and red from the night before.

Kal could not resist swooping down to steal another kiss. Jim complied, tongues tangling languid and slow and soft.

"I have to go see Bones today," Jim told Kal after they parted. "If you're going to join the Enterprise, he's going to need to know about your unique heritage. Don't worry - he can keep a secret. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that."

"Bones?" Kal questioned with a small frown.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy, my chief medical officer," Jim explained, stretching a bit and trying to hide his wince at the pain shooting up his back.

It had been entirely too long since he had been fucked, and he had never in all his life been fucked quite that well.

But Jim couldn't hide his pain from Kal, and the Kryptonian quickly raked his eyes over that beautiful form.

"You are not seriously injured," Kal breathed with a sigh of relief. "Some minor tearing. Your doctor will be able to relieve your pain easily."

"If I could get out of bed to go see him," Jim retorted, glaring huffily.

Kal laughed.

"I will carry you," he assured his human lover, sweeping him into broad arms.

"I'm not a girl!" Jim protested, wiggling and squirming in the warm embrace.

"Oh, I am quite certain of that," Kal retorted with a smirk. "You demonstrated that quite well last night. Perhaps too well, as you yourself admitted that you can't even get out of bed on your own."

Jim pouted, ignoring Kal.

Or, at least, ignoring Kal as well as he could while being carried by him.

It was going to be a long day...

*****

Kal brought him to Bones's apartment - and by "brought", Jim meant that Kal was in full Superman regalia, and he actually FLEW Jim to Bones's apartment balcony.

It was awesome.

And Jim could excuse the unmanliness of being carried bridal style by the fact that they flew.

So it was all good.

Except for the fact that Bones almost had a heart attack when SUPERMAN flew onto his balcony to drop his best friend off for a chat and some minor medical attention.

And then Jim was afraid that they had broken Bones when Kal gave him a quick kiss good-bye and a "I have to take care of a few things" before setting Jim down gently on a chair and flying off again.

"Bones? You all right, man?" Jim asked his best friend, poking him in the arm when the doctor didn't react right away.

"Jim..." Bones drawled, dark eyes still locked on where Kal had been a few moments ago. "That was Superman, wasn't it?"

"Uh...yeah, Bones," Jim replied in his best 'are you stupid?' voice. "What gave it away? The primary colored suit? The big giant 'S' on his chest? Or maybe the flying?"

Bones glared at him.

"Superman kissed you!" he accused him. "Or was he just performing some strange Kryptonian farewell ritual? Or maybe healing you with his super-tongue!?"

Jim stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

"I think we broke you..." Jim muttered sadly. "And Kal was just saying good-bye..."

"Kal!" Bones spluttered. "He told you to call him Kal?!"

Jim pouted.

"Well I certainly couldn't call him 'Superman' in bed!" Jim protested - but then a thoughtful look came over his face. "On the other hand, that could be some really hot role play...or actual play, whatever. I can totally see myself calling him Superman in bed - I wonder if he would keep the suit on if I asked him to..."

"You...you had sex with Superman!" Bones muttered to himself, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs on his balcony. "God, Jim...only you!"

Jim pouted again.

"That's actually why I'm here," Jim told him. "We might have...overdid it a bit last night. I can't really walk..."

Bones blinked at him in shock, then grumbled as he went off to get his medical supplies. Jim thought he heard "better have used a super-condom" and "only James Tiberius Kirk" and "I bet Jim made him fly" - but he couldn't be sure.

Bones was really good at grumbling.

*****

Bones hit him with a painkilling hypo and then helped him inside.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered gruffly once they were in the bedroom.

"Oh la la," Jim joked as he stripped.

He was so lucky that Bones was 100 percent heterosexual - it was what allowed their friendship to be as close as it was...Jim knew that it would never be ruined by sex.

That didn't mean that Jim couldn't good-naturedly tease his doctor friend every once in a while...

"Goddammit Jim - next time can you please have sex with someone who couldn't crush you with his pinkie finger if he decided to?" Bones asked sarcastically upon seeing the many bruises and bite marks that decorated Jim's body.

He quickly took out antiseptic and the dermal regenerator, and he soon had Jim's body back in pre-Kryptonian-fucking shape.

"Well..." Jim sing-songed. "There might be a little problem with that..."

Bones raised an eyebrow at that.

"Kal's getting assigned the Enterprise..." Jim admitted with a smug smile.

Bones's eyebrow rose up further.

"So...not only did you fuck Superman, you convinced him to come aboard your starship to become your personal sex slave?" the doctor asked incredulously.

"First of all, you're my doctor - you should know by the evidence that Kal fucked me, not the other way around. And, second of all, he's going to be our special space correspondent to the Terran newspapers - and I'll be his personal sex slave on the side. With the way he fucks, everyone else is just going to be disappointing in comparison," Jim informed him with a smirk.

"You mean...he's the only one you're going to fuck? Like a relationship?" Bones asked the last question incredulously.

"Yep. I'm a one-alien kind of guy, Bones," Jim told him proudly.

"Bullshit," the doctor replied. "But I guess if anyone could tie you down, it would be Superman..."

Jim nodded, his eyes going hazy.

"He doesn't even need to tie me down..." he said dreamily. "He just holds my wrists together with one hand and floats a little bit, and I can't move even if I want to..."

"I don't want details!" Bones barked. "And put your goddamn clothes back on and tell me how exactly you're planning on smuggling Superman onto the Enterprise!"

*****

Kal went to the Fortress to contact the Federation President after dropping Jim off at his doctor's apartment.

"Superman," the President greeted. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Mr. President," Kal replied seriously. "I actually have a favor to ask of you."

The President looked at him measuringly, and then nodded.

"What is it, Superman? The Federation owes you a lot."

"Clark Kent needs to be posted as a special space correspondent on the U.S.S. Enterprise," Kal informed him.

The President's eyes widened. Each and every Federation President was informed of Superman's alternate identity, and Kal knew the President was wondering why Superman would want to be posted on the Federation Flagship.

"Of course. I will personally request the posting with Mr. Kent's employer," the President replied. "But may I ask why?"

Kal knew that the President would grant his request either way, so he decided to tell him the truth.

"The youngest captain in Starfleet history may have caught his attention," Kal answered.

The look of shock on the President's face was almost comical.

"Superman…" the man trailed off. "You do know of Captain Kirk's reputation?"

Kal couldn't help but smirk.

"I think Mr. Kent can handle him," he replied.

If anyone could tame Captain James Tiberius Kirk, it would have to be Superman.

*****

_The next week…_

Jim sighed in satisfaction, sprawling in his captain's chair. Spock had shown up and requested the position of First Officer, just as he had predicted. Now he was just waiting for one last passenger…

Jim smiled secretly to himself at the ache that spread up his back, reminding him of the amazing sex he had been having for the past week.

Bones had not been very happy with him…

"Ready for take-off, Mr. Sulu?" Jim questioned, getting a nod from his pilot.

He checked the other stations, getting positive results and saving his first officer's report for last. But before he could question Spock, the turbo-lift doors opened and a dorky looking reporter in glasses and an ill-fitting suit stepped out.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" Clark Kent asked, repeating the words he had spoken just last night.

"Permission granted, Mr. Kent," Jim replied, smirking and locking eyes with those of his lover as he stood from his chair.

"Crew, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Federation. He will be our special space correspondent aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, specifically requested by the Federation President himself. Mr. Kent, this is Mr. Spock, my First Officer," Jim introduced. "Mr. Hikaru Sulu, my pilot. Mr. Pavel Chekov, my navigator. And Ms. Nyota Uhura, communications."

Each of the crew nodded in acknowledgment, welcoming the civilian aboard.

"Do you want to watch take-off, Mr. Kent?" Jim asked him, a smile in his bright blue eyes.

The reporter nodded, brushing by Jim to stand behind the captain's chair, whispering a soft, challenging, "I would watch you 'take-off' anywhere, Captain," in his ear as he passed.

Jim could not stop the shiver that raced down his back at the innuendo-laden voice, and he caught Spock blushing green out of the corner of his eye as he reclaimed the captain's chair.

Oops…he had forgotten about sensitive Vulcan hearing. He would have to remind Kal…although with the Kryptonian's eidetic memory and vast knowledge of xenobiology, he should have already known.

Did Kal say that within Spock's hearing for a reason?

Jim considered that for a moment, wondering why his lover would take the Vulcan as a threat. Seeing no logical reason, he brushed the concern aside.

The captain should have realized that logic played little part in love…


	3. The Vulcan, The Kryptonian, and the Kirk

_A month later…_

"Kal," Jim gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Please stop teasing!"

A smirk played along those full lips as his super-strong lover actually _slowed down_ at his begging, teasing him further and making Jim writhe in desperation.

"Fuck you!" Jim spat, trying to flip them so he was on top.

But Kal didn't want to budge – so he didn't.

"Actually, Captain – I believe I'm fucking you," the Kryptonian responded in an even tone.

The bastard wasn't even breathing hard!

Jim tightened his legs around Kal's waist and started milking his inner muscles, trying to entice his lover to fuck him faster and harder.

"Then actually fuck me, goddammit," Jim demanded, bringing his hands up to force Kal's head down in a desperate kiss.

Kal complied, ravaging his mouth and taking control of the kiss. He only broke off once Jim was even more desperate for air than he was for a hard fucking – which was pretty damn desperate!

"Kal…" the blonde whined, shimmying his hips. "I _need_ you."

"You have me," Kal reassured, giving in and gripping Jim's legs – moving them from around his waist to over his shoulders, and pretty much bending Jim in half.

It was a good thing the captain was flexible, and Jim was reminded just why he stretched so much when Kal began pistoning his hips harder, brushing his prostate with every stroke and pushing them both towards the edge.

"How bad do you want it, my star?" Kal asked him teasingly, even as his hips slammed Jim's ass with bruising force.

Poor Bones was going to get another visit in the morning…

"So bad," Jim gasped, reaching a hand down to fist himself – but Kal caught his hand before he could grasp his erection.

"No," Kal told him. "You will come on just my cock or not at all."

Jim could not hold in his whimper as Kal picked up the pace, thrusting dead-on against his prostate with every stroke.

"Please," he begged, head turning from side to side in desperation and pleasure. "Please."

"Shh," Kal soothed, even as his hands came down to pluck and twist Jim's sensitive nipple.

And that did it.

"Kal!" Jim screamed, shuddering as his cock released between their bodies, slicking their stomachs and chests.

Kal's own rhythm stuttered to a stop as Jim's muscles milked him to orgasm, and he filled his lover for the first time that night. Still hard, he remained inside the blonde as Jim recovered from his release.

"Mmm…" Jim hummed, satisfied. "Is it okay if we go to sleep now? It's been a long day…"

"Of course, Jim," Kal murmured in response, allowing his erection to soften and slip out as he flopped down on the bed and cuddled his lover to his side. "Do you want to clean up before we sleep?"

"Mmm…" Jim protested, and Kal could not help the smile that spread over his face at his lover's blissed-out form – he had really worn Jim out tonight.

Kal slid out of the bed to get a wet towel, and he quickly and gently wiped the semen off his dozing lover before cleaning himself and throwing the towel in the laundry chute. Then he lay back down on the bed, allowing himself to fall to sleep to the sound of Jim's breathing.

*****

Jim gingerly walked into sickbay the next morning, and Bones cursed upon seeing his friend.

"I'm going to give that goddamn fucking machine his own tricorder and dermal regenerator so you're not cluttering up my sickbay every morning!" Bones complained.

Jim just smirked, dropping his pants and revealing the damage.

Bones couldn't help but whistle.

"Fuck, Jim. Could he try not to tenderize you?" the doctor remarked, healing the hand-shaped bruises on Jim's hips and the marks on his ass from where Kal's hips had slammed against him. "Anything else?"

"Nothing I want to lose," Jim replied.

Bones looked at his neck, but no hickeys were visible – that was all that really mattered, he supposed. Jim could keep any marks that he collected where the crew couldn't see.

"How often has he been coming around to use the UV bed?" Jim questioned as he pulled up his pants.

"Every day for a half hour – usually when you're on shift," Bones told him. "It was a good idea to get that installed."

"Well, he doesn't really need it – his cells have collected a lot of yellow sun energy throughout his hundreds of years – but it reminds him of Earth and keeps him happy. He belongs in the sun," Jim said.

Bones just stared at him incredulously.

"You're getting sappy," he teased. "And between the tanning bed and you, he gets plenty of sun. Doesn't he call you his 'star'?"

Jim blushed, reaching a hand out to push Bones's chest playfully.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Sure," Bones answered dryly. "We'll just pretend that he doesn't have a soppy pet name for you that basically infers that his life revolves around you – which it pretty much does."

Jim pouted, turning away to stroll out of sickbay.

"Be that way!" he huffed over his shoulder before disappearing through the doors.

Bones just shook his head at his best friend. The trouble that kid got into…

He was just lucky that Bones was both his CMO and best friend – he couldn't imagine another doctor having the patience to put up with Jim's version of love marks.

Anyone else would think Jim was being abused…not just fucking Superman.

*****

"Captain," Spock greeted as Jim walked into the mess hall for breakfast.

"Mr. Spock," Jim responded with a smile as he bounced over to the food platters. "How's life?"

"Acceptable, Captain," the Vulcan replied dryly, secretly amused as always with the captain's enthusiasm for everything.

"Are you ready for the away mission today?" the human asked as he sat down next to his First Officer.

"Affirmative, sir," Spock answered.

Jim smiled at him fondly, shaking his head as he began eating his breakfast.

"You can call me Jim when we're not on duty, you know. I would actually prefer it," the blonde told him.

"That would be a breach of professionalism, Captain," Spock replied, a small smile attempting to pull his lips up.

But he had more control than to give into it…

"Fine, fine," Jim huffed, yawning and raising his hands over his head to work the kinks out before taking another bite of his food.

Spock looked straight ahead, a blank mask covering his face.

"Spock?" Jim questioned, unsure what had caused his first officer's change in mood. "Is something wrong?"

"You have bruises on your stomach, Captain," Spock informed him stiffly.

Jim blinked at him.

"Oh…" he trailed off. "Um…yeah."

Awkward silence fell between the two, before Clark put his tray down on the captain's other side and pressed his thigh against Jim's leg underneath the table.

"Good morning, Captain. Mr. Spock," the reporter greeted brightly.

"Mr. Kent," Spock greeted in return, while Jim brushed his hand affectionately.

"Ready for the away mission today?" Clark asked the First Officer.

"I am sufficiently prepared," Spock replied stiffly.

"Yeah. I'm excited too," Clark chattered as he began eating his meal.

Spock became very still, and Jim turned concerned eyes towards him.

"Captain…you are allowing Mr. Kent to accompany us?" Spock questioned, voice tight.

Jim tilted his head in measuring consideration of his friend and First Officer.

"Of course, Spock. He's come on away missions before," Jim reminded him.

"On Federation-sanctioned planets, Captain. This is an exploratory mission," Spock said. "It is a breach of protocol…"

"Spock," Jim interrupted, exasperated fondness apparent in his voice. "It will be fine. Mr. Kent was personally requested by the Federation President, remember? This mission isn't supposed to be too dangerous. Besides – Mr. Kent can take care of himself."

"And you," Clark whispered softly into his lover's ear, causing Jim to shiver and a blush to spread over his cheeks.

Neither noticed the frown tugging down Spock's lips – they were too caught up in each other.

Clark did forget about sensitive Vulcan hearing more than was statistically probable…

*****

_A few hours later…_

"Fuck," Jim cursed as a spear grazed his side. "Not dangerous, my ass."

Jim, Clark, and Spock took cover behind a large boulder, and Jim spotted Sulu and Ensign Carter dart behind two large trees. So far, none of their small away team had been seriously injured.

Jim held in a giggle as fire mysteriously lit up under some of the native feet, allowing the group to get to the beam up point and call Scotty over their communications to transport them aboard.

The group waiting for them in the transporter room stared in shock and incredulity as all five members of the away team beamed aboard alive and without serious injury.

"You got yourself into and out of danger without anybody getting hurt?" Bones asked, disbelieving.

Jim pouted.

"A spear grazed my side?" he offered, showing the doctor his blood-soaked uniform.

Bones quickly sterilized and healed the wound, letting the nurses hold the tricorder over the other members of the crew while he pulled Clark to his side.

"A successful mission, all in all," Jim informed the gathered crew. "Everyone can go back to their stations now. We're getting out of this system now. Mr. Sulu, Mr. Carter – please write up a report on what you learned. Mr. Spock – you have the conn."

Bones frowned at the tricorder readings, dragging Jim to sickbay despite his protests – Clark tagging along.

"There was some sort of poison on that spear," Bones informed him after they locked themselves in the privacy of the CMO's office. "I think it may have been an aphrodisiac of some sort. Why would they tip their spears with aphrodisiac?"

"Um…they may have wanted us as additions to the queen's harem?" Jim offered uncertainly, while Clark stared on worriedly.

"Can you give him an antidote?" he asked.

Bones leveled a glare on the Kryptonian.

"By the time I synthesize it, it will have worked through his system. I'm going to quarantine you guys in the captain's quarters until this passes. And for god's sakes – don't swallow his sperm," Bones ordered. "I really don't want to have to deal with a super-powered, super-horny alien. I have no idea how this will affect your system."

Clark blushed, while Jim just laughed.

"We'll be good, Bones – promise," he informed his friend.

"Of course you will," Bones replied sarcastically. "Now get out."

Jim grabbed Clark's hand, pulling him into the hallway. He felt as his blood began to heat and his erection began to harden – the aphrodisiac was kicking in.

Jim wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, dropping his head to rest on that strong shoulder as he ground his hardness into his lover's firm thigh.

"Kal…" he murmured softly into that sensitive ear. "I…god, I want you."

"Not in the hallways, Jim," Clark reminded his lover, dragging him towards the captain's quarters and using his hearing to make sure the coast was clear.

There was no need for the crew to see their captain acting like a dog in heat.

*****

Kal walked into the captain's quarters, Jim glued to his side and rubbing against him like a dog in heat.

"Need you," the blonde panted, grinding his hard cock into Kal's thigh. "Please."

The Kryptonian disentangled the desperate captain from their embrace in order to quickly strip him of his clothes.

"Get on the bed," he ordered. "On your back."

Jim swallowed roughly, eyes glazed and desperate. Kal was not sure if he would comply – and then he did, getting on his back and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Please," Jim begged again. "It hurts."

One hand snaked down to stroke his erection, and Jim moaned at the nearly painful pleasure. He was so hard…

Kal batted Jim's hand away, lowering his head to suck Jim in, to the base.

Jim shouted in pleasure, fisting his hands in Kal's dark hair – grateful more than ever for his lover's lack of a gag reflex.

Kal rolled Jim's balls in his hot hand, pressing firmly on his perineum – and that is all it took for Jim to scream, orgasming into his mouth and then falling back, limp and relaxed.

Except for his cock, which was still hard and flushed red.

"Kal…" Jim whined. "Too much. Too much."

Kal pulled back for a second to spit out Jim's semen – he didn't forget Doctor McCoy's warning, as he really did not want to test whether the aphrodisiac worked on Kryptonians.

Then Kal moved down to suck on Jim's testicles, nosing his way back…

It was going to be a long night…

*****

_The next morning…_

"Remind me to stay away from natives throwing spears," Jim moaned, barely able to lift his head from his pillow. "And make Bones write me a sick note. And make him come here and heal me."

"You're demanding this morning," Kal commented fondly as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his lean waist and a second rubbing his hair dry.

Jim opened bright blue eyes to glare at him.

"You orgasm eleven times in one night, and then we'll see how you act in the morning," Jim spat.

Kal chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"You really are off your game this morning. You know I could orgasm eleven times with little effect in the morning," Kal reminded him, walking over to the dresser to throw on an ill-fitting suit and put on his glasses – effectively donning his 'Clark Kent' persona.

Jim just grumbled and threw his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light.

"Conceited jerk," he muttered to himself.

Clark just shook his head in fond exasperation, walking to the computer console to contact Dr. McCoy.

The doctor's scowling face filled the screen, and the frown only deepened when he saw Clark.

"I'm guessing he wants the day off and for me to pay him a house call?" Bones grumbled.

"It would be appreciated, yes," Clark replied, giving him his most winning smile.

"You ain't got nothing on Jim's pleading look," the doctor told him, sighing. "I'll be there in a half-hour. Do you want to let Spock know, or should I?"

Clark just gave him a disbelieving look.

"I think I'm the only person on this ship who gets along worse with Spock that you do," Clark reminded him.

Bones nodded, cutting communications.

"I wonder why," the doctor muttered to himself under his breath, forgetting for a second just who he had been talking to – Clark hearing had been honed in on his voice, and the Kryptonian could still hear what he was saying from the captain's quarters, even without the ships communications system. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain starship captain that you both are in love with."

Clark frowned to himself as he stared at the blank communications screen, listening in on the doctor grumbling under his breath to himself.

So he hadn't been the only one to notice Spock's infatuation with his lover…


End file.
